Amnesia Can cause Skeletons to Leave the Closet to Drop by & Say Hi
by NaiveKitsune
Summary: Shinwoo gets a letter from his grandma. This letter will begin the flags of change for M-21 and may cause certain skeletons he did not even know he had to come out of the closet. Amnesia can lead to many things: long lost relatives, stalkers, misunderstandings, and bizarre twists of fate. M-21 is in for the mother load as well as complications caused by his new life as an experimen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Can You See the Foreshadowing?**

Warning: Don't own anything but the story idea. Togainu no chi and Noblesse both belong to their prospective owners.

* * *

Noblesse…A story about many things but in the end this story is not really about the Noblesse series as a whole. No it is about the one known as M-21 and his past. Some say it's best to let dogs lie and in this case it is agreed.

This can of worms that was unleashed onto this world should never have happened. It should have been allowed to stay buried under the sands of time for eternity but fate is always cruel and likes delivering b**ch slaps to people as a greeting. So it was no surprise the past that should have been forgotten hard surfaced….

Principle lee's house (AKA Frankenstein's lair)

The kids had once again come over to play around with their secretly supernatural friends. Frankenstein had masterfully for once taken care of the possibility of a mess from food by taking the children out to eat prior to them coming. So this left the experiments some time to relax. Tao and Takao entertained the children with Seira and Regis's aid. Rai on the other hand was takening a nap in his coffin.

Now as the usual antics went on it became apparent that there was a certain main instigator not involved with everyone else. That person was Shinwoo who had walked in and instantly pulled out a paper upon sitting down. Now he had been studying it for about an hour by the time the others noticed he was not involved.

"What's wrong Shinwoo?" Ikhan asked, then upon getting a sly smile on his face. He continued with, "Did you finally figure out how lacking you are from your test scores?"

Ikhan was obviously teasing Shinwoo and he succeed in getting a giggle from the girls but Shinwoo did not even spare him a glance. Upon this development everyone traded glances. There was something wrong with Shinwoo.

So Ikhan getting quite peeved at being ignored by his proclaimed best friend jumped up and slapped him upside the head. Well that got Shinwoo to react. As he held his now throbbing head he turned his eyes to Ikhan and glared.

"What was that for?" he shouted as his glare intensified.

Ikhan shrugged, "You were ignoring us when we were nice enough to ask what's wrong so I hit you in the head to jump start your brain."

Shinwoo glared for about 2 more minutes before sighing. "I was concentrating on trying to translate this letter."

This caught everyone's attention immediately. _Shinwoo trying to translate another language isn't that the same as studying which he never does? _When this fact had settled everyone started at once.

"Are you sick?" Yuna exclaimed which was then followed up with Seira herself checking his temperature with her hand. Which got a few jaw drops from the others in the room especially Regis.

"His temperature is normal." Seira quietly stated as she then proceeded to walk out of the room for something.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Shinwoo!?" was the reaction from both Tao and Ikhan in unison as the pointed their acquiescing fingers at Shinwoo. Shinwoo then proceed to get in a yelling match with the two about how he was the real Shinwoo.

Suyi just sat there giggling and Takao looked like he wanted to do something but didn't know what it was. Regis on the other hand just started telling the three to shut up and stop making a ruckus. That is when Frankenstein walked in. He was what Seira had gone to fetch earlier.

"So what's going on here? Seira said Shinwoo seemed sick but didn't have a fever…" He trailed off when he saw the yelling and arguing. He then proceeded to calm things down and ask exactly what Shinwoo meant by translating a letter.

Shinwoo proceed to explain the fact that he was part Japanese and the letter was from his grandma in Japan. It had been so long since he had to use Japanese that he was rusty especially since his skills before were not that good anyway. He also stated the fact of him thinking there was something important in the letter.

"I didn't know you were part Japanese." Ikhan stated as he pouted and Yuna nodded her agreement.

"It never really came up in conversation; most people just assume I dye my hair. But no my mother was a Japanese/British mix and my dad was full Korean. So I get my eye color and hair color from my mom's side of the family." Shinwoo stated as he scratched his head and sighed.

"Anyway will you guys help me translate it?" He pleaded.

"Alright Shinwoo…Why don't you show us it and then we will help." Frankenstein stated with a smile and Shinwoo smiled back. He then looked around for the letter only to find that M-21 had the letter in his hand and was looking at it. Everyone seeing Shinwoo pause turned to look over as well and see the sight. Shinwoo then approached M-21.

"Ajussi?" Shinwoo asked. Which lead M-21 to looking sideways at him. "Can I have the letter so we can translate it? I think it's something important from my grandma." There was an acquired silence as M-21 stared at Shinwoo only to have him give it back and start to walk away. Shinwoo seemed to be frozen for a few minutes.

Tao, Takao, and Frankenstein were giving M-21 curious glances towards him obviously deciding to wait till later to find out why he had been doing what he was doing. Seira had her eyes locked on Shinwoo and Regis was watching M-21. Shinwoo seemed to recover and then walk over to hand the sheet to Frankenstein.

"Hmm well my own Japanese is rusty but I have a translator we can scan it into and find out what is in it." Frankenstein stated with a smile as he was about to leave the room but was stopped by someone,

"To save you the trouble I will just tell you what it says…" Everyone whirled to see M-21 was still there and all he did was smirk and raise an eyebrow. He then turned to Shinwoo, "The letter was to tell you that your grandma was worried about you because she has heard about all the recent times you have gotten hurt…" Shinwoo paled at this, "So she is coming soon to visit you here in Japan and she will be bringing a surprise with her. She also put her number on there so you can call her."

M-21 then proceeded to help Shinwoo get the number in his cellphone. The kids went back to goofing off but the others all continued to stare at M-21. Especially Tao who had decided after the kids left to go look something up.

Japan

Tsubame who was the grandma of Shinwoo was putting her things together for the airplane trip. When she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it to find the tenant of the house she rented. She smiled quite brightly at this man. He had been the son of a family friend and had taken good care of her over the years.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked.

The man smiled at her as he entered but soon as the door closed he squarely looked at her.

"What's this about you going on an extended trip to Korea? You can't speak the language, don't know the costumes, and like the rest of your family always running into trouble." He stated in a calm voice tinged with worry. She sheepishly smiled at him and was quite pleased with his blatant show of concern even in calling her an idiot in a roundabout way.

"My grandson in Korea has been getting into many accidents but when I talked to his father who his abroad for work he refused the boy coming to live with me. The boy has no family in Korea to take care of him and so I have to at least assure myself that he is okay." She stated firmly to the man who now in turn looked sheepish but she did pat his shoulder to consul him, "This visit to see my grandson is long overdue. I saw him as a baby and a 6 year old but not since."

The man nodded but then looked up determinedly, "I travel around a lot for my work so my son and I will come with you as an escort." She smiled and nodded her consent. The talked a little longer and then he left to go to his son.

Once he was finally gone she shook her head and smiled. As she continued with her preparations she continued to think about those too. The man…no Motomi was a journalist and writer who traveled the world. His son was a boy named Akira who had been adopted by Motomi in Junior high school. The boy was very intelligent and had striking good looks with his darkish green hair, silverish green eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, his calm deer, and his silhouette that boy would surely grow up to be handsome as well as a total bishounen. She just wished she would live long enough to see him and her grandson grow up at least into their later twenties….

**To be Continued….**

* * *

Naïve: So this fanfiction came about from my obsession of thinking M-21 and Akira from Togainu no chi look way to much like each other. So in this series there will be interactions between the Togainu no chi and Noblesse series.

M-21: in this story will be around 25.

Shinwoo and other children: will be 2nd year high schoolers and around 16.

Frankenstein: ….yeah don't ask a pretty guy his age they can be as scary as girls about that.

Seira: Look at Frankenstein's age, same applies to her…

Regis: younger than Seira enough said…

Rai: 850+

Akira: around 19 yrs.

Motomi: around 40 yr. range.

Rin: 17 yrs.

Shiki: around 20 yrs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We Really are Good Friends ….Really We are…it's Just We Show it Through Unconventional Means**

* * *

Tao had called everyone minus M-21 into Frankenstein's lai….Laboratory. Via asking Frankenstein to do so while M-21 was on one of his frequent walks around town. He had been researching certain things by hacking the Union's data base to gather certain information and he had finally found what he was looking for.

"So I am guessing you found what you have been looking up for the past 2 days while holing yourself up in your room and skipping work." Takao commented which got a raised eyebrow from Tao. Takao just shrugged back.

"Anyway…I'll talk to you about that outburst later….But yeah I have actually found what I was looking up. You guys remember when Shinwoo needed someone to translate the letter from his grandma?" Tao said. Everyone then nodded. "Well I realized because Dr. Crombel erased all the data on the M series, so we don't know all the things M-21 can do and what he knows or anything else because he has amnesia…"

"We already knew that when you tried to find out more about him so he could find out his friends and his real name, right?" Takao stated.

"Yes, but I remembered something I had found while hacking a long time ago so I tried to find it again."

"So you found it but what does that have to do with M-21 knowing Japanese?" Regis finally asked.

"Well it's a data base the Union keeps that is basically lists of things the experiments are capable of doing. Apparently they keep track of their knowledge and skills so they can easily know exactly what each experiment can do. The only times the data is taken off is when they die and the data is then transferred to another data area for references. But the reason I hacked this list is because Dr. Crombel just stated M-21 is on a secret mission for him so M-21 is still classified as alive and so at least this data on M-21 is still there from his last check up." Tao explained through a very dues' ex makina explanation. "So I know everything M-21 is capable of according to this data. I went through it and found Japanese is not on the list of things M-21 should know."

"So you are stating that the only data the Union has on M-21 out in the open is this list of his abilities and the skill he just performed with Japanese is not on the list meaning he knows something he shouldn't?" Frankenstein elaborated.

"Yes." Tao answered.

"M-21 could have just not told them he knew Japanese, right? After all he was keeping the changes in his body a secret." Seira stated.

"That's different, all he had to do is stay in a situation where there was no reason to do a checkup, meaning staying out of view of Dr. Crombel or not getting injured. With skills like knowing a language and so on they actually extensively test them after waking them up from the experiment process. They purposely do it then because it is during the stage where they are disorientated and in the M series case they still have not recovered from having their memories erased so they don't even have a reason or thought process really to hide what they know. So this list should be very accurate about M-21's capabilities from right after waking up with amnesia till now."

"So then why is M-21's ability with Japanese not on there?" Regis exclaimed.

"There are a few possibilities…One, his amnesia is actually breaking up and he is unconsciously regaining abilities from before his memory was erased which is unlikely because of the agent used in erasing memories at that time. Two, he learned it after his memory was erased which is more possible but he would have been monitored during the time he had access to such things to help him learn so this is out too. Three, which I believe to be more accurate, he knew Japanese before he had his memories erased and Dr. Crombel used a different agent of memory eraser on him so he still had his prior skills."

"Hmm…Those are very interesting possibilities but why do you find the third option to be more likely than the others?" Frankenstein stated as his mad scientist curiosity kicked in.

"I find it more likely because of the way Dr. Crombel has been acting in relation to M-21. He hide the fact that M-21 had betrayed the Union and even put him in the data base as being on a "secret mission" for him after hiding it under high clearance. He would have known from the remains of M-24's genetics that he had been hiding changes to their bodies and as it was Dr. Crombel we are talking about he would have wanted to know the changes in M-21 as well. Which may explain why, from what you explained, Dr. Crombel was in a helicopter over the Korean Union base when you went looking for him. He had turned the whole base into an experiment of sorts, so he was most likely watching from monitors, and so when M-21 returned to the base he would of saw him and returned to collect him. But Frankenstein, you got in the way and so he left. Also from what you have explained, even though you were unable to look at M-24 for comparison, it was obvious that M-21 had been worked on very carefully and over a period of time. This would probably illustrate Dr. Crombels interest in M-21 if in fact M-21 was actually a hidden experiment inside the M series. Of course this is all conjecture, but inside the data base that holds the lists of experiments I found another section which deals with skills prior to being memory wiped. It was hidden away but I found M-21's name on the list and it still had the words pending on it and yet again it was hidden by higher clearance. So I guess you can see from all the thinking and things I have found why I am going with the third conclusion."

"Yes I can see your points but does the Union even have such a memory agent?" Frankenstein quarried.

"Yes but it is an experiment that was put on hold years ago, which Dr. Crombel was also related too. We have obvious seen what happens to experiments that Dr. Crombel only wants to know about from what happened to the Korean base. So it is possible he did something similar, I just need to do more research." Tao commented with a shrug.

"Okay do that but don't keep skipping work." Frankenstein stated with a nod while obviously lost in his own thoughts. "Also it would be good if you save the list somewhere we can look at it and for everyone to memorize it so we can keep track of other such skills if they show up."

Everyone nodded their heads in consent as they then went to do their own stuff. Frankenstein went to check on Rai. Seria went to prepare dinner. Tao and Takao went off to talk over Takao's comment earlier.

And M-21…well he had continued his little walk around the town without knowing the conversation that had unfolded or even he was about to be watched very carefully by everyone. Even if it was just from their curiosity and not that they saw him as a threat.

M-21's walk

M-21 was almost done when the wind shifted and he turned his noise to catch a familiar smell. He then shifted his head to watch as Regis walked out of an alley way. They both stopped moving to stare at each other as minutes went by.

"Regis done with cleaning the house from top to bottom, already?" M-21 teased with a smirk.

Regis twitched his eye in irritation at the comment. "You didn't finish the dishes before going on your little walk."

"Oh, I don't know what you mean. It's called letting them soak to get the food off easier. I just went for a walk for a while till they had enough time." M-21 shrugged as he headed towards Regis. "If you've decided they've soaked enough I guess I will go back then."

M-21 was about to pass by him when Regis grabbed his arm. M-21 paused and looked back at Regis.

"I didn't say you had to go back now after all the dishes are not my area of expertise." M-21 smirked and raised a sarcastic eyebrow. Then uncharacteristic of Regis he looked away and seemed to think for a second or two. He then turned and dragged M-21 back onto the path he was walking. "Why don't….I walk with you…for a while…" He seemed to mumble as he stopped and dropped M-21's arm.

M-21 was dumbfounded for a second but didn't let it show on his face. He then smiled slightly and then continued the way he had been walking. As he passed Regis his usual smirk replaced the rare genuine smile. "I guess I can have you accompany me for a while."

Regis stared at M-21's back for a few seconds before breaking into his own smirk and then began to walk next to him. In the end M-21's usual walk ended up longer than usual which had consequences when he got home and Frankenstein was waiting for an answer on why the dishes were not done. His soaking excuse did not go far with Frankenstein's no nonsense and the fact they had a very high tech dishwasher.

Next day: (Frankenstein's lair)

The next day like usual the kids came over just like usual. Shinwoo immediately upon seeing M-21 went over to him for help on a new letter. M-21 then translated it to reveal that Shinwoo's grandma would be coming for her visit on Friday of next week. Shinwoo was quite happy about the news but then paled when M-21 stated she wished for Shinwoo to come greet her at the airport. When this was stated Shinwoo actually grabbed onto M-21's arm.

"Um…Ajussi can you…Come with me to the…um..Airport, I have been trying to relearn my Japanese with no luck. So it would really help me if I had you there to help me…" Shinwoo trailed off as he looked up hopefully at M-21. M-21 was lost for words. The kids seemed to rely on him and the other experiments quite a lot even when they were not able to help, for example the whole embarrassing issue with love and girl questions that Shinwoo and Ikhan had asked them a while back. That had been a horrible situation in many ways but there was no way this one could turn out like that experience. But being moral support and help between Shinwoo and his grandmother seemed close enough to that event. _Did he, a failed human experiment have the right to help in such a situation, or even have the right qualifications… _Frankenstein seeming to understand the situation walked over.

"You can use my care to pick her up and give another reason for you being there."

Shinwoo beamed at Principal Lee before turning back to the Ajussi. M-21 looked back and forth between Frankenstein and Shinwoo, only to hear a snicker from across the room. Whirling himself to see the snicker came from Regis. Regis noticing he had M-21's attention broke into a smirk.

"What don't have the confidence to help in such a situation? and You are usually so composed."

M-21 twitched only to smirk. "What Regis? Do you think you would be able to a better job?"

Regis's eye twitched. "What do you mean by that? I was just commenting on how you're not being your usual confident self and are actually hesitating."

"I'm not hesitating, I was just wondering if it would be appropriate for Shinwoo's grandma to have to meet a male she does not know or even the connection he has with her grandson. I am sure she would actually easily agree to the whole idea that I am a special security guard for his school and that Shinwoo is on very good terms. She would obviously misunderstand the reason I am friends with Shinwoo." M-21 stated as he took a few steps towards Regis and in turn Regis did the same. He raised his eyebrow mockingly at Regis as well. "That's why I stated you might be a better moral support after all you're his classmate and…." A bigger smirk than usual. "Around his same age so it's more appropriate for you being friends." Regis was seriously irritated by this point. "As well as your skills at etiquette and manners must be more advance then mine especially with your background."

Regis seemed to be at a loss of words until, "Yes all you have said is very accurate but I sadly regret the fact that I do not know the Japanese language so the job must fall to yourself."

M-21 and Regis continued to bicker back and forth for some time. Than Shinwoo walked over to M-21 causing him to look at him and interrupt his squabble with Regis. "Please Ajussi." He requested with puppy dog eyes. M-21 looked at him for a few minutes before sighing and patting his head.

"Fine I will go with you to pick up your grandma on next Friday but till then I will be aiding you in your attempt to relearn Japanese." M-21 relented.

Shinwoo grinned and then everyone went back to their usual routine.

Japan

Grandma Tsubame informed them that they were going to Korea next Friday. So Motomi and Akira had been started getting ready as well.

"You don't have to come with us, you know?" Motomi stated to Akira. Akira in turn looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You told her we travel around the world which is true but forgot to mention your terrible at speaking other languages. You can read pretty well but make mistakes in translating when your spoken to or even when you speak them." Motomi sheepishly smiled as Akira spoke of his faults with languages in a nicer way then he could usually have stated it. "Your just lucky I went with you and I am actually really good at languages or learning if I want to apply myself. So I think it's my obligation to go so I can keep you out of trouble."

Motomi wrapped his arm around Akira's shoulders and tousled his hair. 'Brat, Who is the adult here?"

Knocking him away with a glare Akira replied, "Don't call me a brat. And to answer your question you are obviously not the adult."

This got a laugh from Motomi as well as a shake of his head. Akira just went back to what he was doing before being interrupted by his legal "guardian."

* * *

Naïve: So next chapter the crossover actually starts. Also please bear with my horrible explanation of why it's a big deal why M-21 knows Japanese. There will be more explanation besides my canon attempt at why.


End file.
